Red thread of fate
by Chrome83
Summary: Il existe une légende selon laquelle les âmes soeurs seraient liées dès la naissance par un fil rouge accroché par les Dieux à leur petit doigt. Grâce à ce lien invisible à l'oeil des mortels, les personnes à chaque bout du fil seraient destinées à ce rencontrer et à s'aimer, peu importe l'endroit, l'époque ou les circonstances.


**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !**

 **Et oui, deuxième publication en un seul jour ! En fait, ce texte est terminé depuis plusieurs jours mais suite à quelques problèmes de PC, je n'ai pas pu le poster. Il aurait dû sortir avant hier, mercredi, car c'est une petit One-shot que j'avais écris pour la IwaOi week en utilisant le prompt du troisième jour qui était "Red thread of fate". Mais bon, du coup, bah ce sera juste un IwaOi normal quoi.**

 **Bref ! J'espère que ça vous plaira en tout cas ! C'est un peu niais donc bon... Mais le fluff c'ets bien, non ? x)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ~**

* * *

 **Red Thread of Fate**

Il existe une légende selon laquelle les âmes sœurs seraient liées dès la naissance par un fil rouge accroché par les Dieux à leur petit doigt. Grâce à ce lien invisible à l'œil des mortels, les personnes à chaque bout du fil seraient destinées à ce rencontrer et à s'aimer, peu importe l'endroit, l'époque ou les circonstances. Il était impossible de savoir à l'avance à qui nous étions liés, mais lorsque l'on rencontrait la personne qui nous était destinée, on ne pouvait plus imaginer de vivre loin d'elle.

Iwaizumi Hajime s'était entendu raconter ce mythe des centaines de fois depuis son plus jeune âge par sa grand mère, et cela l'avait toujours fasciné. Il n'avait jamais été spécialement romantique, mais il avait toujours trouvé plutôt plaisant de croire que quelque part dans ce monde, il y avait une personne qui était faite pour lui.

Il s'était souvent demandé à quoi pourrait bien ressembler cette personne liée à lui par ce fil invisible. Et quand est-ce qu'il la rencontrerait. Il y avait pensé des centaines de fois, mais jamais dans aucun des scénarios qu'il avait pu imaginer il n'aurait pensé que son âme soeur se révélerait à lui comme ça. Ni même que cela pourrait être cette personne.

Oikawa Tooru. De toutes les personnes sur cette terre, c'était lui que le destin lui avait choisit. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il saurait au premier regard qui était cette personne que les Dieux lui avaient destinée, mais cela ne s'était pas du tout passé ainsi.

Il l'avait connu quand ils étaient encore des enfants, ils avaient grandis ensemble, avaient forgé une solide amitié au travers des années, et Hajime n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour, il ressentirait autre chose que de l'amitié pour son ami d'enfance. Mais du jour au lendemain, sans trop qu'il ne sache pourquoi, tout avait changé. Par un jour de juillet, l'évidence l'avait frappé...

Durant un festival, ils étaient montés jusqu'à un temple pour être en hauteur et mieux voir les feux d'artifices. Il faisait nuit, le ciel était plein d'étoiles et des lucioles voletaient tout autour d'eux, comme des lumières divines gardiennes du lieu sacré. Il avait regardé son ami, et il l'avait trouvé plus incroyable que jamais. Entouré de lumières qui semblaient danser pour ajouter encore à son élégance, un sourire immense sur les lèvres — un sourire vrai, pas comme ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire. Celui-là était sincère et plus beau que jamais.

Son coeur s'était alors mit à tambouriner dans sa poitrine et il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler sans même savoir ce qu'il allait dire, mais un grand _boom_ l'avait stoppé. Ils avaient levé la tête pour voir que le feu d'artifice commençait. Immédiatement, Oikawa s'était laissé tomber assis dans l'herbe, la tête levée vers le ciel et les yeux brillants, pour mieux apprécier le spectacle.

Iwaizumi, d'abord, avait continué à l'observer sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait tout à coup. Sans savoir pourquoi, il avait soudain trouvé son sourire plus rayonnant, sa voix plus mélodieuse, ses cheveux plus brillants, ses mimiques plus attendrissantes, et ses lèvres plus attirantes que jamais. Il n'avait d'abord pas fait de lien avec cette vieille histoire de fil rouge du destin, et puis...

Et puis, peut-être à cause des flashs des lumières qui illuminaient la voûte obscure, soudain, il avait cru voir du coin de l'œil un long fil rouge onduler entre lui et le châtain. Il avait alors vivement tourné la tête pour mieux voir, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Et c'est là que cela l'avait frappé, et il avait comprit. Peut-être qu'il avait juste rêvé ce qu'il avait cru voir, mais mirage ou pas, il avait soudain comprit, et tout était devenu clair.

Il s'était dit qu'il avait sans doute pu voir, l'espace d'une seconde, la personne à laquelle il était lié depuis toujours. Et même si cela aurait peut-être dû le tracasser plus que ça que cette personne soit son ami d'enfance, cela ne l'avait pas ennuyé même la fraction d'un instant.

" _Alors c'était toi..._ " Avait-il soufflé en esquissant un fin sourire. Après tout, quoi de plus logique. Les meilleurs relations, celles qui duraient le plus longtemps et qui étaient les plus belles et les plus solides, étaient souvent celles basées sur une amitié profonde et sincère. Car avant même d'aimer, des liens solides étaient déjà tissés, et ne faisaient que se renforcer avec un amour qui n'avait jamais de cesse de grandir.

Il avait comprit qu'il aimait Oikawa Tooru plus que comme un simple ami. Et il s'était sentit heureux. La personne qui était juste son meilleur ami encore hier était soudain devenue celle qu'il voulait aimer pour toujours ; la seule personne avec laquelle il pouvait imaginer de passer sa vie.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du temple que le fil rouge qui les liaient s'était révélé... Parce que cela les rendait plus proches du divin, et que c'était les Dieux qui avaient attaché ce fil indestructible à leurs doigts.

" _Tu as dit quelque chose, Iwa-chan ?_ " Hajime s'était rendu compte que son ami le regardait avec curiosité, se demandant sûrement pourquoi est-ce qu'il le fixait avec autant d'insistance.

Il avait secoué la tête en signe de négation. " _Rien d'important._ " Le capitaine de l'équipe de volley avait eu l'air de se contenter de cette réponse et était retourné à sa contemplation des feux multicolores. Un instant encore, Iwaizumi l'avait regardé avec une douceur rare, un léger sourire étirant toujours ses lèvres. Il avait hésité à prendre cette main appuyée dans l'herbe qui semblait l'appeler, mais il s'était dit que c'était peut-être encore trop tôt. Il avait alors à son tour relevé la tête.

Il avait pensé que dorénavant, il n'aurait jamais à craindre qu'ils soient un jour séparés. Car ils étaient liés par le fil rouge du destin, et qu'ils étaient destinés à être ensemble et à s'aimer pour toujours, peu importe quels obstacles pourraient se dresser sur leur chemin.

Trop tenté, il finit par venir innocemment effleurer du bout de ses doigts ceux de Tooru. Et quand le châtain les entrelaça tout naturellement, il remercia le destin, car il lui avait donné la plus merveilleuse des âmes sœurs.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les reviews :3**

 **A bientôt !**


End file.
